Six in the Moaning
by Kelly Tolkien
Summary: A short one shot comedy. Not making fun of anything just funny. I hope. With a bit of a surprise at the end. Will not be continued.


Hot Tempers.

None of this belongs to me it all belongs to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt and all of the writers. At this moment I would like to say that Christopher Golden the writer of Monster Island and many other Buffy books rocks dis wrld! This is set in season five. It is a one-shot. Also in case you get confused in the argument Spike's speech is in italics.

"Do I look Russian to you?" said Gunn. "What?" said Angel. Slowly Gunn faded away only to be replaced by Jenny Calender. " I don't want to hurt you Angel," Angel was getting very confused. Then Spike appeared and said " Angel maybe you should look over your shoulder" then suddenly Spike was Buffy and she said: "I-I _cant _care, Angel. When I try to look into the future all I see is you all I want is you" Buffy then followed the rest of them, then there was nothing… Just endless black… then the Mayor appeared and said, "What kind of life can you give her…skulking around in the shadows… I don't see many Sunday Picnic's in the offing…" then he faded to black, just like the rest.

Angel sat up quickly with a pounding headache, covered in cold sweat. He was in bed. In his room. At Wolfram and Hart. He looked at the digital clock beside his bed. It read 6:24. The sun had come up and some stray rays floated through the thick, but not impenetrable, blinds. Angel sighed and got out of bed, not needing to steer clear of the stray sunlight because of the special glass, and walked over to get dressed. There was no point going back to sleep because he knew he wouldn't be able to, even if he wasn't in bed last night until 4AM.

He walked down the stairs in the main lobby, and stopped at the bottom and looked around. He wore his long black duster (of course) and one of his black interchangeable button-down shirts, black combats and Caterpillar boots.

Right in front of him, suddenly Spike walked through the wall. "What the bloody hell are you doing up at this time", he said making Angel jump slightly but not enough to be noticed, "You should be in bed you naughty, naughty ,boy." "Spike" Angel said in an accusing tone while he rolled his eyes. "Anyway I could ask the same thing about you."

Spike also was wearing his black duster and his usual red shirt, combats and boots. He stood with his hands in his pockets. They stood directly opposite each other and (apart from Spike blonde hair) you could have easily thought that they were related in some distant way…

"Well mate, you might not have thought 'bout it but it's a bit difficult to sleep on the bed when you fall through it. And then since you have the momentum-trust me I know this-you then fall through the floor and then the next one and the next one and the next one. Thankfully you stop at the bottom but the downside is… it hurts."

"So sleep on the ground floor."

"A-..Yes but- Well you see-… I never thought of that" Spike said ashamed

Angel had a satisfied smile on his face and then walked away over to his office and shut the door behind him.

Last night they had been working on a case about the kidnapped little girl, demon inflicted of course and they had (after a long and tiring battle) got her back. It was another No-Charge case and Cordelia was getting a little annoyed incase he started to revert back to his old ways in the Hyperion, where very few people actually paid. Except that girl who got eaten by the Three-Headed Monster, he thought, she paid. After we cut her out of it of course.

Spike, who had obviously followed him, appeared through the door again. "What do you want Spike?" Angel complained rolling his eyes. "Twenty Million Dollars, Hundreds of young girls at my call and…" he paused as his eyes widened "A Solid gold BMW" he finished. "Yes well I don't have any of that so GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" he shouted. _"HEY I wouldn't be within a THOUSAND MILES OF YOU IF I HAD A CHOICE!" _"THEN GO AND READ, try to figure something OUT INSTEAD OF FLOATING ABOUT and… goin in to Gunns bathroom when he's havin a bath and makin wise cracks about his-", _"I CANT TURN THE PAGES IN THE BOOKS AND I GET LOST-"._ "YET YOUR ALWAYS ABLE TO FIND MY OFFICE AND ANNOY ME BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO". _"I DO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO!"_ "And yet here you stand!"

Spike was about to shout something else when the doors to Angels Office opened and there stood Fred in a really baggy blue night dress and a Teddy Bear clutched in her right hand. Her hair stood on end and her eyes were only half-open "What is going ON?" Fred said with surprising ferocity. "Nothing" the two vampires said in unison. "Good" she said with a smile and a turn of her head, and with that she turned on her heel and went straight back out the door just as Wesley walked in, with baggy trousers on and a baggy shirt. "She's right. He said his eyes wide "Shut UP, Some people actually slep in this bwuilding you knoow." And then walked out.

"Yeah Angel shut up," Spike said. Angel looked at him angrily "You would be in so much trouble if you were corporeal". "Ooooh. I'm like shakin in my boots." Spike countered. Angel then picked up a knife that was on his desk and threw it at Spike. It went right through his head and would have been seriously sore, and stuck in the wall behind him.

Then they heard a loud crash that came from the Lobby. They ran out and saw Wesley lying at the bottom of the stairs. He jumped up and swayed around a bit and said "I meant to do that. Tha-a-ts what hep-p-penns when you oup eat six in the moaning" and then walked-well-swayed up the stairs.

"That there. That's messed up" Angel said. "You got that right mate" replied Spike.

Then from behind them a voice came. They turned. Spike looked confused and Angel just stood there. Staring……………At his sister Kathy………………………

Please Review.


End file.
